An electrophotographic printing device commonly employs one or more laser beams to selectively expose, on a scan line-by-scan line basis, positions on a photosensitive surface in correspondence with an image to be printed. For any given laser beam, the spot at which the laser beam illuminates the photosensitive surface within one scan line should be aligned with the corresponding spot at which the laser beam impinged the photosensitive surface within the previous scan line. Furthermore, for a group of laser beams, the spots at which the laser beams impinge the photosensitive surface within a given scan line should be aligned with one another (i.e., deskewed). If either or both of these conditions are not satisfied, image quality can be degraded.